


轻舔兰花

by Monsta



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alcohol, Cuntboy!V, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsta/pseuds/Monsta
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry), N新V - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	轻舔兰花

他们先是来了两杯尼禄带回来的伏特加，然后摸出了妮可私藏的威士忌。尼禄一直用怪声模仿妮可发现后会怎么修理他，逗得V眼角都满是笑意，脸颊上浮现浅浅的红晕。尼禄止不住看他，看得自己心慌得很，突然舌头打结止住了话。V也察觉了什么似的，慢慢地收回少有的真挚笑意。房车里只有他俩留下来守夜，一时间静得瘆人。他们并肩坐在妮可工作台前的高脚凳上，各自淋着昏黄的灯光低头喝酒。

尼禄有好多话想说，但是他又不想说……他害怕的是说出那些话的后果。细微的慌乱与恐惧叠加，他忽然觉得烦躁得很。他瞥了一眼V, 然后习惯般的往下看。

“我能问你个事吗？”

尼禄刚刚说出这句就恨不得咬下自己的舌头。但是他已经念头一闪，说出来了。

V看了他一眼：“当然。”

“你是不是没有……”尼禄舔了一下嘴唇，脑子飞速旋转思考用哪个词语，“那活，你知道的。”

V转过头，表情迷茫地看了他一会（他的嘴可爱地半张着）（尼禄简直想杀了自己）。最后他脸上终于闪过顿悟：“你是说，阴茎？”

尼禄不敢看他，对着空酒杯点点头。

“哦……”V的声音听上去不像太反感，“我能否问你，你为什么会提出这样的问题呢？”

尼禄的声音含含糊糊的：“呃，没什么，你裤子有点紧，我猜。上周，我把你从血里捞出来那次，你还记得吧？那个，轮廓，挺明显的。”（啊，对，你把你的战友从血海与死亡中捞出来后立马盯着人家的骆驼蹄看，一点也不变态，尼禄）

“而你，出于某些原因，很在意这个？”

在意？尼禄在内心嚎叫，他听上去就像个饥不择食的大色狼。更糟糕的事，尼禄自己也觉得他是。他一边想V再过两秒就要翻脸了，用手杖狠命地敲他头，再也不和他说话；一边用余光瞟V。他也正盯着自己的酒杯看，捏杯子捏得指关节发白。

他忽然想到，V所用的“在意”，可能与他所想的意思不一样。他慌张地说：“我只是觉得它……很有特别。因为很少见。

对，少见。但不是说我认为它就不正常什么的。人人都有自己的特别的地方。呃，就像我的白头发一样。我小时候经常因为这个被欺负，别的小孩都觉得我是个怪胎……”

他意识到他在自说自话了。Ｖ对着杯子一副若有所思的模样。尼禄看得出来他的姿态放松了些许。

“谢谢你，尼禄。”他听到V这么说。他紧张地笑了一下。

他们又喝了一会，尼禄注意到V喜欢听他小时候的事，于是对他讲了许多，他的声音填满了整个空间。V大多数时候不说话，偶尔笑两声。他用手肘戳V,让他也讲两件。V用了一句尼禄记不住的诗句告诉他过去已经消失在风里。尼禄也没有在意。他暗地里想先前那件事他们已经翻篇了。

然后V的附着细细的纹身的无名指和小指搭上尼禄的手背。他的手和尼禄所想象的一样冰冷。他偏头靠近尼禄，尼禄看到他的睫毛煽情地颤动。他的声音像是落在地上的羽毛：“我没有可供追寻的似水年华，但是我可以给你看点其他的……你在意的。”

尼禄瞪大了眼睛。

尼禄看向他，V正笑盈盈地回看他。他的眼神动人，脸上的红晕被散落的黑色发丝遮去一半，嘴唇被酒精润湿。而他的手指在尼禄的手背上打转。

尼禄僵硬地点点头。

V 笑了一下。他收回手，喝净了杯子里最后一点威士忌，然后起身拿起拐杖往车前部走。尼禄立刻跟着他。V坐在了左边沙发的右端，尼禄想坐他旁边。V抬手，拐杖底端抵住尼禄胸口，然后指向对面的沙发。尼禄跌跌撞撞地听从指令。说实话，他的脑子都不怎么运转了。

V 盯着他看了一会。他把手杖靠在沙发扶手上，接着脱掉了外套，让它滑下他的手臂，露出其下的那件黑色系绳束腰，那件掐得他的腰纤细可折的束腰。尼禄感到一阵口干。然后他解开自己的腰带，纽扣，拉链，把手指插进裤子与皮肤之间的缝隙，把裤子往下推。他长裤下面什么也没有穿，尼禄想。他直接把裤子全部扯下，连同鞋子扔在地上。他的双腿合着，尼禄顺着大腿之间的缝隙往上看，看到一片阴影中的三角区。Ｖ低着头，他的脸和他的阴阜一样沉在阴影中。

他仰起头，对尼禄露出一个典型Ｖ式的微笑。他的眼睛是深绿色的。接着他抬起左腿，放在沙发上，两腿堪堪地打开。

尼禄看到……尼禄一阵头晕目眩，几乎什么都看不清。他从来没有看过这个。他在几乎停滞于中世纪的宗教城市中长大，婚前窥探这种事是不正派的。而现在他就这样，自然地、从容地，展示给他。

尼禄曾经养过一盆花。十四岁时，他的生物学老师要求他们每人领一盆花去照料。他分到了一株将开的兰花。老师告诉他兰花需要的照顾不复杂，但是很特殊。他花了很多心血，最后那株兰花在他向南的窗户边开了几个月。

现在V的女阴像那朵兰花一样在他眼前展开。没有耻毛或者短短的毛茬。顺着光滑的阜部往下看，净是赤诚袒露，看得尼禄心慌意乱。他平日露出的皮肤颜色苍白，而那里是一片粉褐色。Ｖ大张着腿，左右隆起的大小阴唇自然地展开，露出深居其中的桃粉色的阴蒂。那把古希腊的钥匙，那个提供他属于维纳斯的愉悦的地方，尼禄想。

Ｖ把他平日拿诗集杀恶魔的手指也伸过来。他左手的食指和中指顺着缝隙往下按，再分开，将小阴唇分得更开。尼禄看到有什么在小阴唇的末端的露出了头……一股股热气冲上尼禄的脸颊。他的手紧紧握拳，指甲嵌入手心，压制他无处排遣的激动。他不敢看下去了，只好转去看Ｖ的脸。Ｖ正看着他，露出了一个狡黠的微笑。尼禄慌张得扭过头，心想这他妈是个恶作剧。天堂七秒钟的恶作剧。

Ｖ若无其事地合上腿，一只腿叠在另一只上，动作与他平日的优雅别无二致。他拿起拐杖，敲敲尼禄的膝盖，说，该你了。

他们事先没有这个约定……但是尼禄不愿意拒绝他。

尼禄去解自己的腰带。他看到的东西有点重影，手指也不太灵活。Ｖ没有提供帮助。他就坐在对面的沙发上，全身上下仅穿着一件束腰，叠着双腿，看着尼禄。尼禄解开腰带，拉下拉链，把内裤边往下扯，直到露出阴茎。

感谢伏特加和威士忌，即使受了刚刚的视觉刺激，他的阴茎依然软搭在内裤外。Ｖ略微睁大了眼睛，却依然是一副看不出什么情绪的模样。尼禄猜不出来他以前见过这东西没有。他一向觉得自己的老二还不赖……当Ｖ看到他的的时候，也会感受到尼禄所有过的激动吗？

尼禄再次用指甲掐自己的手心。

Ｖ移开目光，摆了摆手。尼禄把裤子重新穿好。Ｖ也捡回裤子和外套，悉悉索索地穿上。尼禄走回吧台，拿起水壶往他们的酒杯里倒。他一边倒一边对另一手手心中的指甲印发愣，直到水溢出杯子。

他把一杯递给还坐在沙发上的Ｖ。“喝了吧，你明天才不会头疼得厉害。”Ｖ小声地说谢谢，接过来时指尖蹭过尼禄的。喝完水后他们对视一眼，竟然找不到一句话说，尴尬到尼禄觉得自己酒醒了一半。最后他清清嗓子，说你睡几个小时吧，我就坐在车门口，到时候叫你起来。

他转身去拿绯红皇后，只觉有什么差点绊住他，看也不看就知道是V的拐杖。他转头顺着看过去。他坐在沙发上，尼禄站在他面前。尼禄几乎说不出话，只好用眼神询问他。V的目光闪烁，有意躲避尼禄的眼睛，脸上的红晕更盛了。他抿了一下嘴唇，说：“我能不能……如果我想要从你那里得到更多的东西呢？”

尼禄几乎立刻就回答了。他内心深处的某个地方知道V想问这个，很久之前就知道了，而他也准备好了答案：“我会给你我的一切。”

V松开手杖，抓住他的外套领口往下扯，亲吻他的嘴唇。尼禄抱住V，回吻过去，两人一齐倒在沙发上。


End file.
